1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for performing a recording operation, in a state where curling of a recording medium is corrected and the recording medium is made to be flat.
2. Related Art
In some recording apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, in order to accelerate drying of ink ejected onto a recording surface of a recording medium, a heater is provided for a platen that supports the recording medium and defines a gap between the recording medium and a recording head. In the case that a recording apparatus includes such a platen with a heater, conductive heat of the platen may bring about curling of the recording medium. As the curling of the recording medium, two kinds of curling occur. One is curling in a convex form, that is, the middle portion in the width direction of the recording medium is lifted up. The other is curling in a concave form, that is, both side edge portions in the width direction of the recording medium are lifted up.
Moreover, in some recording apparatuses, in order to forcibly correct the curling of the recording medium, a large number of suction holes are formed in the platen. In this case, by suction force generated by a suction section such as a suction fan provided outside, the recording medium is made to be in close contact with an upper surface of the platen. However, when the curling in the concave form occurs in the recording medium, the suction force does not efficiently act on the edge portions of the recording medium which are curled. Accordingly, there are cases in which the curling is not corrected sufficiently.
On the other hand, in a recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-8-224921, spurs for preventing a recording medium from being lifted up after recording are provided, with respect to a carriage that scans a recording head in a direction perpendicular to a transport direction of the recording medium. In such a recording apparatus, a pair of spurs is provided at a downstream side of the recording head. By pinching the recording medium with sheet discharge rollers provided under the spurs and the spurs, both an operation of discharging the recording medium and an operation of preventing a rear edge of the recording medium from being lifted up are performed after recording.
However, in the case that the spurs disclosed in JP-A-8-224921 are used, because of the structure of the recording apparatus, the spurs pass through a recording surface of the recording medium. Therefore, there are cases in which the recording surface of the recording medium is damaged. In addition, since positions in which the spurs are provided are portions in which the sheet discharge rollers are provided at the downstream side of the recording head, there are cases where curling (lifting) of the recording medium is not corrected in a recording position in which a recording operation is performed by ejecting ink.